MU2 Break Things
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Meet Phantom before she went to Limbo. She was just another Cadet at the Silverhawk Acadamy. With a tendency to mouth off to her instructors.Setting: The Misadventures Verse, Rated for Language


Break Things  
By PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
"And Just WHAT do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"umm... oops?"  
  
"Your incessant competition has ruined a very valuable piece of Academy equipment." Backed the Instructor as he stared down the young cadet in front of him.  
  
"Well if it was up to date then it wouldn't have broke now would it?" 'That's right say something stupid to a higher ranking officer. Smart Wolfie, reeeaaalll smart.' She thought to herself  
  
"Tell me, Cadet, are you familiar with the letters K and P?"  
  
"Sir Yes Sir, Very Sir shall I report there immediately SIR?" she replied with a cheeky grin.  
  
Standing next to her, Cadet Jason 'Jay' O'Donald was trying not to laugh. Apparently he wasn't doing a very good job of it.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth. And you can go along with her, Cadet O'Donald. Have fun, kiddies."  
  
The pair exited the Simulator building together, headed for the Mess Hall and Kitchens. Along the way one of Zan's squad mates saw her.  
  
"Hey Wolfie! Got your ass busted again didn't you? What was it this time mouthing off again?" Asked Nate 'MoonDoggie' Summers  
  
"Oh Sod off Doggie" she said as she flipped him off in passing. "I can whip your ass anytime flyboy, in competition."  
  
  
  
As that pair was headed one direction, her instructor was talking to the General.  
  
"She's a smart-aleck, General."  
  
"She's also routinely competeing for top marks with Cadet O'Donald, who's three years older, and the best pilot-trainee we've ever had. She stays, Colonel."  
  
"Yes sir, General Landon." He said with a defeated sigh.  
  
"Do you want her transferred to O'Donald's unit?"  
  
"No. Keep her with Wild Hunt. These units are like families. Breaking them up is harder on them than it looks."  
  
  
  
"Hela Wolfie. Did it again I see." Said Coyote  
  
"You might say that." She said, washing dishes at the time.  
  
"What are the rest of us supposed to do while they fix your mess?" he asked leaning on a counter.  
  
"Try using the real thing for a change?"  
  
"Yeah, well, if we do, you know where you'll be, Kiddo."  
  
"And where is that?" she asked looking over a shoulder at him  
  
"Right here with dishpan hands. Have fun."  
  
She raspberries him "Have fun in the Mile High Club Coyote, I hear Mav is after your ass...sets"  
  
"Yeah. Maybe she'll catch 'em...if she gets her own in gear. See ya, Wolfie."  
  
Snorts in laughter as he leaves. then mutters under her breath. "Ya gotta eat sometime uncle."  
  
"That's your uncle?" Jay asks.  
  
"Yeah. Steven 'Coyote' RunningHorse. though he use to be know as Medicine Man before he transferred to the Wild Hunt"  
  
"And who managed to ignore the fact that your related when you ended up in the same squad?"  
  
"We're related only because his Brother took me in after my parents were killed by a drunk driver. Not related by anything else otherwise. Besides, From what I hear, the General tends to ignore stuff to get the best." She commented as she dried her hands off then tossed the towel to him.  
  
"Oh. I get it. You want potatoes or carrots?"  
  
"Don't matter, whichever will do" grabbing a pair of knives from the drawer.  
  
Jay Heaved a 50 lb sack of potatoes up on the counter then accepted the knife she offered him. "Help yourself. I'll take the carrots and onions. I hate Stew Night."  
  
Zan just chuckled "It's not that bad. Would be better if some rabbit and rattle snake was added to it. And some wild herbs." Using her feet she kicked a stool out from under the counter and got comfortable. She then started peeling.  
  
"Blech. I'll stick to cow parts. I can identify those, at least."  
  
"Sissy" she laughed at the face he made.  
  
"Careful of my stomach is more like it."  
  
"So far I've come across very little that I can't eat. Then again I always helped with hunting back home. and I use to vanish into the woods for days if not a week or more at a time." slicing off a piece of the potato she was currently peeling and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"Not many woods to hunt in, in my part of Texas...Mostly cattle country."  
  
"Texas? Uugh. Too flat for my taste, No woods. Though some pretty decent Horse stock has come from that part of the country"  
  
"Yep. And more of the beef you eat than you'd imagine." He grinned.  
  
The rest of the KP duty that evening was spent in pleasant chatter between the two. 


End file.
